


Sugar

by hibiscushyung



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PruAus - Freeform, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscushyung/pseuds/hibiscushyung
Summary: Gilbert comparing Roderich to sweets part 12929109





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Han for the idea <3

When Gilbert entered the kitchen, he saw the usual sight of his boyfriend manoeuvring his way around each cupboard, stacking bowls, spoons and packets of ingredients on the counter top.

Roderich pulled on an apron, tying the strings and pulling them tighter out of habit.

"It ain't a corset, priss."

Gilbert seated himself at the dining table lazily, and smiled when the other man turned to look at him with a bothered expression.

_"Hush."_

Gilbert watched as Roderich pulled the last remaining ingredients from the refrigerator.

"Since it seems you worked hard today, you can choose what i cook. I'm guessing Linzer torte, since you _always_ ask for that."

Roderich said, trailing off and mumbling to himself about the complexities of Gilbert's _very_ sweet tooth. Gilbert hummed in thought, his smile turning a little crooked. "How about.."

He tapped his chin mischievously, eyeing the brunette's swaying hips as he reached across for a wooden spoon to begin mixing whatever ingredients he had already combined in his bowl.

 

_"_ _You."_

 

Roderich faltered and the spoon he held clattered noisily against the counter. Gilbert smirked, but backed off slightly. _Just_ in case he'd hit an already irritated nerve.

The Austrian clenched his fists and placed both on the counter top, turning his face towards Gilbert.

 As suspected, he was scowling and his cheeks were burning a bright red.

Gilbert chuckled at the sight and grinned smugly, leaning back against his chair. Secretly, he was relieved a spoon didn't come flying at his head as it so usually did. He took the rare opportunity to tease his boyfriend further, and beckoned him closer, in which Roderich did willingly albeit still red faced and with a huff.

He embraced Roderich's middle from his seated position, and let his gloved hands rest upon the small of the brunette's back. He looked up at Roderich, smirk returning at seeing the others face turned away from his own.

Roderich yelped and pressed both hands against Gilbert's chest, as the other had let his hands wander further down his back.

 

"and just _where_ do you think you are touching?"

 

Gilbert smiled.

 

"I'll be honest Roddy, you're much more sweeter than a Linzer torte. So i'd much _prefer_ a taste of you." he mimicked the Austrian's voice. 

 Roderich stared at him, unamused. He sighed. "You really are unbelievable, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Truly."

 Gilbert sniggered and stood fully, now looking down at his lover, rather than looking up. Roderich brushed the collar of Gilbert's navy uniform down and rested his hands on his shoulders.

 

"I guess i can allow it.. just this once" Roderich said slowly, his voice considerably softer as he looked up at the albino through his eyelashes.

 

Gilbert then brought Roderich into a soft embrace, holding one of his hands to his face, and pressing a chaste kiss against his lips.

Gilbert hummed, content. He carded his hand through his partners curled brown hair tenderly.

 

When they both parted, Roderich's fingers brushed at his own lips faintly.

Violet met red.

 

Roderich raised a brow and mirrored Gilbert's smirk from seconds earlier.

 

"So are you going to further sample me, or are you already full?"


End file.
